Already Gone
by 3togetready
Summary: Just an idea of what Rogue and Gambit are thinking when their relationship ends.


Rogue

I'm not normally the giggly, girly type. If you know me at all, you already know that I'm more the kicking ass and taking names type. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some tough macho bitch who doesn't give a shit about men. I like men very much, thanks and the feeling is mutual. I've got a very nice body and I know how to use it to my advantage. I'm not stupid. What I meant was, I'm not one of those girls who giggles and blushes when a man talks to me or looks at me with that hungry look in his eyes. Yeah, you know the one. It says, 'I want to fuck you. I don't even need to know your name.' That's a look I know well. Only problem is, most of those men don't know that if they're not careful, fucking me could be the last thing they ever do. I've got this deadly skin you know. All I've gotta do is touch them, skin on skin, and I can literally suck the life right out of them. That's a whole other story though.

Right now, I'm just thinking about what went wrong between me and the Cajun. You probably know him. Gambit, Remy LeBeau, mutant with those oddly attractive red and black eyes. A real ladies man and all around thief. That's the one. I know everybody thought we'd be together forever. And I guess in some ways, I felt that way, too. See, there was a time when all I wanted was some normal in my life...normal relationship, normal friends, just...normal. I'm not real sure how I thought that would be possible considering we're both mutants but there you have it. Anyway, things didn't go so well. Deep down, I knew it would happen. We'd grow apart, or at least I grew distant from him. I guess, no, I know he still loves me. He's told me as much. And really, it's not that I don't love him anymore, we're just not the kind of people who are meant to be, you know? I think he just needs a woman who's more...feminine? I guess that's the word I'm looking for. Someone who's more attuned to him and his needs. I mean, I understand him but I don't really get him.

Let me try to explain that a little better. I know it sounds cliché to say it's not you, it's me, but in this case that's absolutely the truth. It was me. It wasn't easy to see at first because Gambit's a lot of talk and he doesn't let people in easily but what he really wants is someone to settle down with. He wants the white picket fence and the 2.4 kids with a dog in the yard. Who knew? And I'm not that kind of girl, like I already told you. Maybe if I wasn't a mutant but even then I can't see me being the loving wife and mother. Let's face it, I like kicking ass. It gives me the hugest rush. (pause) Is hugest a word? So when I found out how he felt and that he thought I was on the same page, I tried really hard not to panic. I thought we were doing just fine being Rogue and Gambit, separate people, and all he wanted was to be Rogue and Gambit, super couple of the mutant community. Okay, maybe not a super couple. I mean, we're no Scott and Jean. Who would want to be? All that lovey-dovey crap has to get old after a while, right?

Anyway, there you have it. I'm letting Gambit go so he can find the woman who will love him the way he deserves. No matter what he thinks, it will never be me. He doesn't want to hear it but I've even got somebody in mind for him. Are you ready for this? It's Jubilee. I know, you're thinking, seriously? The yellow-loving firecracker? But it's not that crazy. Jubes is like the sister I never had and I know how she thinks. She wants the same things he does. Neither of them had a good family life growing up and I think they could have that with each other. Now I've just got to convince them of that. They both deserve to be happy. So see, I do have a softer side. But if you tell anyone, you're dead to me. Don't get all paranoid, I'm an X-Man, not mob hit man. I just meant I won't speak to you again.

I reassured the Cajun one more time that I appreciate the love he gave me and the time he invested in us. I know, kinda corny for me to say but he took this whole breakup harder than I thought he would. So, I'm going to send Jubilee to him. Not overtly, I know how to be sneaky about it. X-Man, remember? All it will take is a few words to encourage her to look out for him, make sure he's taking care of himself, that kind of thing. Maybe he'll figure out what he felt for me wasn't as deep and true as he thought. I know it kinda sounds harsh, but that's me. I tell it like it is. And anyway, I'm already gone.

Gambit

When the chere told me she was breaking up with me, I was devastated. I thought what we had together was too good to let go of. Obviously she didn't feel the same way. But I don't blame her, she loved me the only way she knew how to. I'm not saying it wasn't good or right, it was right... for her. I should have known not to get too involved or maybe I should say too in love with her. But there's something about the Rogue that makes a man want her and not want to let her go or share her with anyone. There's some hurt underneath her tough exterior. Something she tries really hard not to let anyone see. I only know because for a brief moment, I was close enough to see it. That tiny crack in her facade that I don't think she even knows is there.

Things were good between us at first. I think she tried to be what I wanted but she's not a woman who's comfortable with the gentler emotions and certainly not with love. Passion, aggression, anger; those are the things she knows best. Kindness is in there too, just hidden beneath the surface. I just don't think she wants to appear weak and to her, kindness, gentleness, love, are signs of weakness. They're the things you look for in an enemy when you're pitted against each other. Now don't tell anyone, but she does actually know how to loosen up and have fun. If you'd ask her though, she'd say that fun is overrated. When she chooses to drop her guard and relax, she has this wonderful throaty laugh that when you hear it, goes straight to your groin. Your gut clenches and you feel the urge to say or do whatever it was that you did to make her laugh just so she'll do it again.

_Sigh. _I know the chere thinks she knows what's best for me. She even cared enough to send the firecracker my way. You're probably thinking the same thing I was. What do Gambit and Jubilee have in common? Surprisingly, more than either of us thought. The biggest thing is we both want what we didn't have growing up; a family who actually gives a shit about us. Neither of us had it easy and we'd both like to prove that we're more than what our parents made us. That and she has the most wicked sense of humor. Practical jokes and wisecracks abound around that girl. With her infectious laugh, who could resist? Certainly not me, at least not for long.

All in all, I've got to say thank you to Rogue for loving me enough to let me go. She knew what was best for me when I obviously didn't. You see, Jubilee and I have been together for a couple months now and she's been dropping hints about diamonds and weddings. I'm not a stupid man and I know a good thing when I've found it. I bought her a ring. No, I didn't steal it. Even a thief like me knows that wouldn't be right. Rogue even went with me to pick it out. She didn't seem too surprised when I asked her to help me. Just gave me that little smile that said she knew it all along. Now I've just got to ask Jubilee. Think she'll say yes?


End file.
